La voz del deseo
by Lian Potter
Summary: Harry es un rico empresario y Hermione una bibliotecaria cuyo género favorito es el erótico, ambos se conocen y llevan a cabo una fantasía de las historias de hermione


**Antes que nada SUPER LEMON (NI PERSONAJES NI HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN POR COMPLETO, SOLO UNO QUE OTRO RETOQUE).**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes son parte de J.K. Rowlling**

La voz del deseo: de la colección Harlequin**  
><strong>

**Hola:**

**Se que aún no termino mis otros fics, pero este es un simple one shot, espero les guste, en realidad esta basado en la historia del mismo título de la autora Julie Kenner, aunque modifique ciertas cosas, como, el que la redacción este basada desde el punto de vista de ella y otros detalles****.**

**Para que puedan entender algo más de esta pequeña escena erótica dejen les comento que en esta historia Hermione hace el papel de una bibliotecaria a la cual le gusta la literatura erótica, un día conoce a Harry quien es un empresario famoso, por azares del destino quedan encerrados en una suite y acceden a un intercambio ella le da lecciones en el ámbito de la literatura erótica y él en negocios empresariales; en realidad igual y no tiene mucha relevancia ya que como les digo yo sólo les muestro una parte de esta historia.**

**La voz del deseo**

Apago el televisor, justo cuando él acaba de entrar a la habitación inundándola de su viril presencia que no termina por dejarme satisfecha después de todo lo que hemos hecho ya- ¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto y observo como ante la mención de algo tan simple se hecha a reír.

-Desde luego- comienza acercarse a la cama- la cena me parece bien, y el postre me parece aún mejor- su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas de qué clase de postre estábamos hablando causando una sonrisa de excitación en mí, en especial cuando coloca su mano en mi cuello y comienza a deslizarla de forma descendente dentro de la bata hacia mi seno para acariciarlo y posteriormente repetir la acción sobre mi pezón con suavidad.

-¿Podemos empezar con mi siguiente lección?-pregunta casi susurrando en mi oído- creo que ahora es mi turno de nuevo-

Trato de esforzarme en concentrarme en alguno de mis pasajes favoritos para poner en practica, lo cual resuelta difícil teniendo en cuenta que lo tengo acariciándome, de pronto acude a mí uno de ellos, ya tenía la lección perfecta en mente, pero para eso debía hacerme del control de la situación.

-Lecciones- sonríe, besándome en la oreja provocando un espasmo en mí- me toca recibir mi siguiente lección- siento un escalofrío en la columna y la boca seca, cuanto antes recupere el control mejor.

-Es cierto- coloco las manos en su pecho deleitándome y lo empujo hacia atrás, siguiéndolo en el movimiento lo que provoca que caiga sobre de él a horcajadas sintiendo su potente erección que me hace mojarme más de lo que ya estoy- de hecho tengo la lección ideal para un hombre como tú-

-Un hombre como yo, ¿eh?-

-Sí- me enderezo hasta quedar con las rodillas a sus costados- y ¿Qué clase de hombre es ese?- sonrió ante la sola respuesta que voy a darle, mejor dicho mostrarle, me inclino por encima de él hasta la mesilla, donde estaba el libro de _Placeres._ Lo tomo y busco la página- aquí- señalo con el dedo el lugar exacto donde comienza, lo observo leer- esa es la lección de hoy-

-Creo que me gusta esta escuela-comenta, suelto el cinturón de la bata aun estando sobre de él y le ató las muñecas con el mismo, mientras lo hago mi pulso se acelera ante la anticipación de lo que ocurrirá y noto como su respiración se vuelve más rápida al igual que la mía, sabía que estaba excitado e intrigado al mismo tiempo lo cual me excitaba de sobre manera al saber que era yo quien lo ponía así.

Cuando por fin lo tengo atado por las muñecas con uno de los extremos del cinturón y el otro extremo en la mano, bajo al suelo y tiro de él hasta dejarlo sentado- has preguntado qué clase de hombre es ése, ¿puedes adivinarlo por lo que has leído?- pregunto

-Dímelo tú-

-Dominante, por supuesto. Seguro de sí mismo. Siempre al mando- me inclinó hacía él y lo beso en los labios, pero me aparto antes de que él pueda responder al beso y tiró un poco del cinturón- vamos, señor, ésta es una lección sobre sumisión.

Observo como tira del cinturón, pero sólo puede mover los brazos unos centímetros, ya que yo había conseguido amarrar sus manos al cabecero de la cama. Podía notar como la falta de control lo ponía nervioso y hacía fluir la adrenalina por su cuerpo con más fuerza aún de la acostumbrada cuando estaba cerca de él- confianza- le digo- confianza y poder. Ambas cosas entran en el erotismo. Estimulando, excitando…

-Estimulando- repite

-Mírame- le susurro viendo en sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda el deseo, me acerco al armario y saco dos velas que el hotel guardaba allí por si había un apagón. Igual que había hecho la mujer de la historia, las enciendo y coloco una en cada extremo de la habitación. Apagó la luz y el cuarto queda en penumbra.

Me acerco a la cama y permanezco frente a él de pie, desnuda y segura. Se que de no haber tenido las manos atadas ya estaría acariciándome, aunque alcanzo a ver como tira del cinturón de manera instintiva al verme.

-Pronto – susurro , tratando de apaciguarlo a él y a mi misma, muerdo mi labio inferior, paseo mi vista por su cuerpo y me detengo en su pene, mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción y cierro los ojos- mírame- le digo, comienzo a moverme al ritmo de la canción de la lambada, la cual sólo escucho yo en mi mente, me concentro y oscilo mis caderas de un modo erótico, arqueó el cuello y voy bajando los dedos de la garganta hacia mis pechos, mientras en mi mente lo puedo ver, como observa sin poder participar.

Acaricio mis pechos con ambas manos, aún mantengo los ojos cerrados pero casi puedo adivinar que él sabe que estoy imaginando que en realidad son sus manos las que acarician mis pechos desnudos, abro los ojos sólo el tiempo necesario para sonreírle y bajo la mano por mi vientre, sigo bajando hasta que mis dedos rozan los rizos castaños que hay entre mis muslos, escucho como gime, a punto de explotar, lo que me excita aún más- por favor, me estas matando- susurra suplicando lo que provoca en mí una sonrisa en la cual le prometo muchas cosas, pero no un final a aquella tortura tan dulce, todavía no, así que bajo mis dedos hasta mis pliegues húmedos, y lo miro fijamente y seductoramente- ¿Te gusta esto?- me pregunta- sí- susurro- estoy imaginando que eres tú el que me toca, tu mano la que me acaricia- mis pechos suben y bajan al ritmo de mi respiración acelerada- que estás dentro de mí-

-por favor- suplica de nuevo, una sonrisa lasciva entreabre mis labios. Subo a la cama y me arrodillo a su lado. Le bajo los pantalones mientras él sube las caderas para ayudarme, ya desnudo lo monto a horcajadas y lo beso en los labios, me aparto lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿qué quieres?- murmuro

- tocarte- responde, le niego con la cabeza la petición ocasionando excitarlo aún más- son mis reglas- respondo- mis caricias, aunque…

Me agarro del cabecero y le dedico una sonrisa seductora, colocándome sobre su cabeza y él se arquea y comienza a lamer mi intimidad, no soportando más comienzo a gemir y el sonido le provoca un palpiteo por todo el cuerpo, imagino las ganas que tiene de penetrarme por lo que deslizo un condón por su erecto pene lo cual le causa extrañeza lo puedo notar, me siento sobre el y bajo lo suficiente para introducir la punta de su pene en mi interior- ahhh - emito un gemido al mismo tiempo que él, noto como se tensa e imagino que desea penetrarme profundo, por lo cual bajo más y me dejo penetrar hasta el fondo, siento como levanta las caderas para acoplarse al movimiento. La sensación es abrumadora siento como empuja hacia arriba cada vez más profundo y más fuerte., una y otra vez, más y más cerca hasta que al fin ambos explotamos. Le sonrió y pregunto- dígame señor Potter, ¿le ha gustado?-

-¿tu qué crees?-subo las manos por su pecho desnudo y le respondo

-yo creo que sí-

-yo creo que eres muy perceptiva-

-mejor- sonrio- deseo ser inolvidable…

**continuará…**

**Si les interesa que mejor sea subida por completo diganme para hacerle modificaciones, ya que en realidad es una historia erótica pero con romance.**


End file.
